Black Rose
by gkdlblbld
Summary: "Clare, you look-" She cut him off.  "Screw you." she said boldly, slamming the door. CHAPTER, ERR, I THINK 7, IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, vampire fic! Enjoy dearrrss, and feel free to molest the review button.**

**GET YO' SNUGGIES, SO YOU CAN BE WARM.**

**Even though, it's only a backwards bathrobe...**

**Anyways, review! Oh, and may I add, this is before Eli and Clare met? Too bad, I added it anyway!**

Eli had a secret. Not a little one, like a sixth toe, or even an STD. It was far more revealing, and said more about him. He couldn't push it aside, and part of him didn't want to. But seeing kids, not having to worry about mauling anyone, made him tingle with envy.

Eli Goldsworthy was indeed a vampire.

They weren't dirty, as every one said. But they did, however, yearn for the taste of human blood. It wasn't a choice, and it seemed so surreal. But to Eli, it was just how you lived life.

There were many rumors about Eli. How he was too good looking to be straight, or that he wore color-contacts to get the red eyes, or that it was a coincidence that he drove a hearse, and was morbid.

But no, they all linked to the fact that he was a vampire.

Going to school was tough enough, without stares and whispers. It's even tougher when it's a new school, one where the only face you know is your own. But when you can hear other people's thoughts, it makes it all the more difficult.

He sighed, and slugged his backpack over his shoulder. His little sister's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Where are you going?" said, her thirteen year old mind wandering. He laughed darkly.

"School, we can't all be home schooled." Eli said. She laughed, and shooed him off, making him grunt.

He put the keys inside his hearse, hearing the awful purr of failure.

"Screw it." he said, walking slowly. But it killed him inside, especially since he could go one hundred miles per hour.

So he did.

There was something about the way the wind was slower than him, or how his hair brushed his face, that made him feel invincible, even though he was.

The school came faster than he thought it would, and he forgot to slow down. He wasn't noticed, and he sighed.

Only one girl noticed him.

She had auburn hair, porcelain skin, and piercing blue eyes. Eli felt his knees go weak.

She was beautiful.

And so...fragile. She walked up to him slowly.

"How did you run that fast?" she asked shrilly. He shrugged.

"Guess you could call me a super human." he said, coughing. Half of that term was right.

"But...you're not panting. What street are you on?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Cramer Street?" he said innocently. She hid a smile.

"That's two miles away.." she trailed. He hunched his back.

"How would you know?" he asked, avoiding her glance.

"That's my street." she said proudly. He smirked to himself.

"Cool. See you around, uhh..." he said, requesting her name.

"Clare Edwards." she said, grinning. He smirked.

"See you around, _Clare._" he filled in. He walked away slowly, walking up to his new locker. A boy with light brown hair was blocking it.

"Excuse me." he said. The boy smiled shyly and cleared the space. Eli smirked, opening his new locker with care. He could've ripped the door off with ease. He laughed to himself, collecting his books. On his way to Economics class, he whizzed past a kid with many papers in his hand. The kid grumbled.

"Damn. Paper cut." he said, sucking his thumb. The scent poked at Eli's taste buds. He quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand, running outside. He climbed up to the roof of the building, to find Clare up here, her face buried in her knees.

"Sup Clare!" he said, disgusted by how much of a common teenager he resembled. She smiled weakly.

"Nothing. You?" she squeaked. He sat himself down next to her. Her eyes were puffed.

"You alright?" he asked. She ducked her head slightly, curls falling in her face.

"Just some stuff, I'll be okay." she said, trying to sound assuring. Feeling bold but mostly lonely, he wrapped an arm around her.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." he assured. She sniffled and laughed weakly.

"But...you're just a stranger." she said, clearly not understanding the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Eli smiled, standing up.

"Maybe one day I won't be. Now c'mon, let's get out of here. We'll get caught." Eli said, pulling Clare up, careful not to dislocate her shoulder. She frowned.

"I can't go back in there." she whispered lightly. He chuckled.

"That's why we aren't going back." he said darkly. She smiled.

"Where are we going then?" she asked. He bit his lip, piercing it.

"Ow." he said, rubbing it. She looked up, putting her thumb over the mark. He focused in on her, listening to her thoughts.

_Do not kiss him, Clare, he won't like you like that._

He smiled to himself.

"So you wanna kiss me?" he said, covering his mouth after doing so. She looked at him, mouth agape.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for kind of rushing into this, but it's Christmas tomorrow, and I don't wanna leave you guys on a cliff for like, a week. So hope this satisfies, and review or I might bite my brothers. Maybe, we'll see.**

**Lol, nooo, I bit him last night.**

**But review.**

**Please?**

**Thanks, you signed a contract promising to, _mentally._**

**_REVIEW._**

Clare pursed her lips.

"I never said that." she defended quickly. Eli matched her pace.

"But you thought it."

She narrowed her eyes. "How would you know that?" she asked, putting a firm hand on her hip. He laughed to himself.

"Would you believe me if I said...I could read minds?" Eli asked, tension lingering through the brisk air.

"Maybe." she said, putting her thumbs through her belt loops. He stepped closer.

"What if I said that I did run really fast this morning, but for a reason?" he said lowly. Her breath caught.

"I saw that, I'd have to believe it." she breathed.

"What if I told you I was immortal? Would you believe me?" he asked gently. Clare looked down to her hands.

"I don't want to." she said. He tilted her chin up with two fingers, forcing her gaze. He leaned in closer.

"But do you?" he asked. His scent allured, making Clare get a chill up her spine.

"I have to." she whispered softly. He stepped back, to watch her expression. She stood frozen, as if she were a marble statue.

"What's on your mind?" Eli asked, already knowing the answer. She hid a smile.

"That I should run." she answered honestly. He stepped towards her once again.

"And why aren't you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I trust you. I don't know why, I don't even know your name. But I trust you." she explained. He stepped even closer.

"Do you usually kiss strangers?" he asked. Her knees went weak.

"Not usually-" she started, but she was interrupted by Eli, swooping down, to kiss her.

He pressed his lips gently to hers, not wanting to scare her. She wove her fingers into his messy hair, pulling gently. His tongue flickered against her bottom lip, conserving carefully. He pulled away slowly and reluctantly, pressing one final kiss to her swollen lips.

"It's Eli." he said with a wink, climbing off of the roof, leaving Clare speechless.

"So...he kissed you?" Adam asked. Clare nodded slowly, drinking her water.

"Do you even know his name?" Adam asked, unbelievably. Clare shrugged.

"Eli?" she said. He scoffed.

"Eli what?" he asked. Clare dipped her head.

"Whatever. I just don't think he's good for you." Adam said flatly.

"Um...I don't think he'll do any harm." Clare said softly. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"You know something." he said. She bit her lip.

"It's a secret. I'll be fine, though, he won't hurt me." Clare assured, trying to escape. Adam grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" he asked, his blue orbs beckoning. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Well, yes, it is something, actually, everything but-" Clare said nervously. Adam turned his attention from the floor to her.

"Tell me." he said gently, but through clenched teeth. Clare got closer.

"He's...not like most guys." she covered. He scoffed.

"Yeah, neither am I." he deadpanned flatly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be okay, Adam, don't be such a dad." she said, hugging him.

"I try to be a good friend, and I'm called a dad?" he mocked, fake pain in his voice. She laughed.

"See ya later." she said, waving and walking to her locker. She grabbed her science book, but then sighed and put it back.

"Screw it, I'll do it tomorrow in homeroom." she said out loud to nobody.

"Who are you talking to?" Eli joked. She laughed lightly.

"Myself. I'm going nuts." she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe I can help. May I walk you home?" Eli asked, reaching for her hand.

"What about the hearse?" Clare asked, taking his hand and wrapping it around her shoulder. He leaned into her ear.

"I can run back later." he whispered, not wanting to be heard.

"Alright," she sighed, giving into him.

Clare watched as her breath turned white in the sky and then faded, only to become a new part of the fall air. Her flats crushed against the dead leaves as she and Eli turned around the corner.

"So wait, how come you aren't like, dying from my scent right now?" Clare asked, referring to her general knowledge from Twilight. Eli laughed.

"Because, unlike Edward Cullen, I can only smell if it's," Eli fished for the right word, "out in the open."

"Which means..." Clare said, not getting his choice of words.

"If someone has an open cut, I'll be able to smell it, and well, loose my suave and cool image," he teased, "but right now, all I can smell is your perfume." he said sweetly, nuzzling into her hair.

"And...you drink human blood, right?" Clare asked nervously. Eli sighed. He'd wanted to avoid that question.

"Only if they're dying. Even then, they just become immortal, not completely dead." Eli explained. Clare nodded.

"Are you scared?" he said, stopping in his track, getting closer to her.

"No, just don't eat me." she said. Eli laughed through his nose, kissing her gently. With every string of control his teenage hormones had, he pulled away and started walking.

"Coming?" he asked, seeing that Clare had stopped walking overall.

"Nope. My house is here." she said, giggling. He laughed.

"Well, do I get a kiss?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Hm...nope!" she said, running to her house.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" he called. She laughed.

"Impossible!" she called back. He laughed, running back to get his car.

Meanwhile, Clare was having a mini meltdown in her room. She called Alli quickly, informing a 911 situation, and to come 'ASAP'. Alli climbed through the window, panting. Clare laughed.

"Our door is unlocked, you know." Clare said, jumping off her bed. Alli sat on her beanbag chair.

"So what's up?" Alli asked. Clare sighed.

"It's about the new kid, Eli..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaa, it was the holidays, so I wasn't gonna bug you guys for comments. But I need five comments per chapter now, or else nno more chapters, and I accept duplicates.**

**I usually don't respond to reviews, but one thing:**

**DarkxNightxStar: Who said anything about telling Alli he was a vampire? :)**

**Enjoy, guys, and review!**

"Wait, so I don't get it. Are you two dating?" Alli asked, putting red polish on her thumb nail. Clare huffed.

"Not sure, it wasn't really clarified." Clare sighed, leafing through a magazine. Alli pulled out her phone.

"I'm gonna find out!" Alli squealed, putting Eli's number in her phone. Clare did nothing.

"I don't really want to know though, Alli." Clare said. Alli looked up in confusion.

"I like how things are right now, not exactly slow, but not committed, either." Clare explained. Alli pouted.

"Okay, well I still need to know. I'll be back, and I won't tell you." Alli said, getting up.

"But what if I want to know?" Clare asked. Alli shrugged.

"Well then I'll tell you!" she squealed. Clare frowned.

"Wait, no, I don't want to know, just go call him. And don't mention me except for 'Are you dating Clare?', okay?" Clare requested. Alli made a clicking sound with her tongue, and jumped to the hallway.

Alli leaned up against the bathroom door, counting the dial tones.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi, Eli? It's Alli Bhandari, Clare's friend." Alli said quickly.

"Uh, this isn't him. I'm his little sister." the squeaked voice exclaimed. Alli brightened.

"Oh, hi sweetie! What's your name? Is Eli home?" Alli said gently. The girl sighed.

"I'm thirteen, I don't have a name, and no, I'm pretty sure he's out. I'll have him- oh, wait, no here he is." she said, a static noise filling the phone. Eli cleared his throat.

"Hey Alli." he said warmly, as if he gave a shit about her.

"Hey, Eli. I was just curious, do you like Clare?" she could almost see his smirk.

"Well I didn't kiss her and walk her home because I hate her." he teased. Alli huffed.

"You two aren't dating, though, right?" Alli asked.

"Uh..." Eli said, not wanting to answer the question. Alli shook her head.

"So if I asked you on a date, you'd say..."

"No, because you're dating Drew." Eli finished proudly.

"If the prettiest girl at Degrassi kissed you, would you kiss back?" Alli said, loosing her grain of patience. Eli laughed softly.

"Considering Clare is the prettiest girl at Degrassi, then yes, I would. I gotta go, see you around, Alli right?" Eli said. Alli smiled.

"Mhm. Bye." she grumbled and walked back into the room. Clare's eyes beamed, only to find an angry looking Alli. She frowned.

"Well, your facials gave it away!" Clare whined. Alli swatted the air.

"Nooo, he didn't answer!" Alli grumbled. Alli sat next to Clare.

"Tell me exactly what he said." Clare said through her chattering teeth. Alli spoke quickly.

"Well, his sister answered, and she doesn't have a name, and he said that he likes you, but when I asked him if he liked you he said 'uh', so I asked if someone asked him on a date would he say yes, but he said no, so then I asked if the prettiest girl at Degrassi kissed him, would he kiss back, and he said yeah, because he said _you're_ th prettiest girl!" Alli panted.

"Wait, but-" Alli held her hand up.

"Out-of...breath...one sec." Alli breathed heavily. She laid back, half panting, half giggling.

"Okay, so in slow, simple words, he likes you and thinks you're the prettiest girl at Degrassi, and wants to kiss you." Alli listed softly. Clare chewed her lip.

"Well okay, I'll hold up my end. We kissed like, twice, and he walked me home." she told, Alli gleaming with each word. Alli broke into applause.

"Congrats! You're in love!" Alli chimed. Clare rolled her eyes.

"So, what's up with you?" Clare asked. Alli stiffened.

"I kind of had sex with K.C" Alli said softly. Clare's jaw dropped.

"What about Drew?" Clare said shrilly. Alli shrugged.

"Well, when in doubt put out I guess." Clare said harshly. Alli slapped her arm lightly.

"I don't know, something was missing between me and Drew." Alli said, chipping her new nail polish.

"Whatever. I just think that K.C is an ass with-" Clare's phone buzzed. "One sec."

"Come outside." Eli said through the phone. He hung up before she could question.

"I'll be back, okay?" Clare said, running outside. Eli looked raging.

"What's up?" Clare said hesitantly, noticing Eli's demeanor.

"Did you tell her I was...immortal?" Eli demanded. Clare stepped back.

"No! I wouldn't tell her that you were a _vampire_." she said, exaggerating her last word. Eli winced.

"Hate that word. Makes me seem like a Cullen." Eli said disgustedly. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're much cuter than a Cullen." she said, kissing him gently. He kissed her back.

"And I have better abs." he joked. Clare pulled him lower to meet her lips. Their tongues clashed, both of their stomachs churning with each touch. Eli lifted her shirt to touch her bare hip. Alli whistled from inside, but they ignored her.

"This...is adorable." Alli said softly in awe. Not being able to resist, she took out her cell phone and snapped a picture, examining it's cuteness. Outside, Clare and Eli were still at their kissing war.

"I should go...Alli is..." he cut her off, kissing her again. She gave up, knowing that Eli wouldn't give up.

Within a time period of ten minutes, Alli had left through the back door, and Eli and Clare had moved their makeout session to Eli's living room. Clare pulled away, derived of oxygen.

"Won't...your parents be home?" Clare said lightly. Eli shook his head and resumed kissing her. Clare, who was tired of standing, sat down on the couch, not breaking Eli from her. She laid down, pulling him with her. He left a trail of kisses going down her neck.

"Eli?" she asked, distracted by his warm tongue familiarizing itself with her neck.

"Mm?" he said against her.

"What are we?" she asked. He looked up.

**Kind of a cliff, but oh well! Review, or no chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got five reviews! Thank youuuu (heart) and NO FITZ, CakeMix. Just, just no.**

**Reviewss, five of em. Er no cookies!**

**And Santa won't come to yer house..**

**Yeah, that's right...**

Eli laughed, lightening the situation.

"Well, uh, what do you want us to be?" Eli asked. Clare chewed her lip and shrugged. Eli got off of her, sitting down.

"I like you. Alot. But if you aren't ready or something.." Clare rambled. Eli put a hand up.

"That's not it. I just, I guess I don't want to hurt you." he said, frowning. Clare cupped his cheek in her hand.

"You shouldn't worry about that. I trust you." Clare soothed, leaning in. Eli backed up.

"But what if I lose control? What if I did hurt you? I couldn't live with myself." Eli panicked. Clare gripped his shoulders ever so lightly.

"Trust me, Eli, I doubt we have to worry about that, and if we do, then we'll uh, we'll take precautions." Clare calmed. Eli looked to her.

"Did you plan that out?" he said, laughing lightly. Clare shook her head, laughing. She kissed his cheek, earning a smile from him. She sat onto his lap.

"So do this mean we're-" she started, waiting for him to finish. He entwined their fingers.

"Dating? I hope so." he finished, kissing her neck playfully. He gasped.

"What?' Clare asked. He leaned over to her.

"You're my girlfriend, and I barely know anything about you! Truth?" Eli suggested.

"What's Truth?" Clare asked. Eli sighed.

"Self-explanatory. I ask a question, and you have to answer it. _Honestly._" he emphasized the last part. Clare smiled, and agreed.

"Okay, name every person you've ever kissed." Eli said. Clare blushed a deep scarlet.

"Clearly you, K.C, Wesley, and uh, Declan." Clare listed anxiously. Eli frowned.

"Well, I have no idea who any of those people are, so how did it happen?" Eli asked, squeezing her hand.

"K.C was my boyfriend, I kissed Wesley during Seven Minutes in Heaven, and I might have kissed Declan's neck, but by accident." Clare bit her nail waiting for a reaction. Eli said nothing, just barked out into laughter. Clare slapped him lightly.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and be humiliated, I have to go, my mom's gonna be home soon." Clare said with a gloomy tone. Eli pouted.

"Can I walk you home?" Eli offered. Clare nodded, taking his hand and putting it around her waist. He smiled, taking his house key so he wouldn't lock himself out.

"Okay, awkward question here, referring to Twilight." Clare asked. Eli rolled his eyes.

"No, we are not man handlers when we have sex, and there would not be weird babies. Unlike Edward, you wouldn't get like, I don't know, a bruise or a broken leg." Eli said flatly. Clare blushed.

"That's not the question I had! I was gonna ask if you all had different powers, or whatever?" Clare asked. Eli chuckled.

"Oh, that? Only some of us can do stuff, and it's either fly or read minds. Guess I got the luck of the draw." Eli said proudly. He stopped walking, and Clare arched an eyebrow.

"Your house is here." Eli informed, pointing an index finger at her house. Clare looked up, not noticing that her house key poked at her palm, breaking skin.

"Crap!" Clare muttered, looking for Eli's reaction. His nose crinkled, before he covered his nose and ran.

Clare unlocked her door quickly, calling Eli. After three dial tones, he answered.

"What?" he hissed.

"I'm so sorry, Eli." Clare said calmly. He scoffed.

"For what? It's only human nature! Not your fault." he said harshly.

"Eli, calm down, nobody got hurt." Clare soothed unsuccessfully.

"I can't calm down! I could have hurt you, Clare, you'd be dead!" he cried loudly.

"You said yourself, people don't die when you um...'lose control'." Clare said. Eli laughed lightly, almost incredibly.

"You're making too small of a deal of this. I'll see you later." Eli said, hanging up.

He flung shirts into a duffel bag, spilling occasional tears. His sister knocked on the door.

"Eli, what are you doing?" she said gently, sitting on his bed. He cupped his chin.

"Clare cut herself on her house key before. I almost lost it. I have to go." Eli explained.

"What about Clare?" she asked. Eli looked up with accusing eyes.

"She'll be better off." he said, running out of his room, out to his taxi, and off to the world.

In the airplane, he couldn't help but feel bad about lying to Clare.

He would most definitely not be seeing her later.

**Ehhh, this is short. I'll start my new chapter now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Her hum de dum, more drama! Requested by CakeMix.**

**Reviews! I need five of em, but seven would be nice :DDDD**

**Enjoy! AND ELI IS FREAKING NOT GOING TO ITALY, SO GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD. (heart)**

**ADAM IS NOT AN FTM IN THIS. Adam. Is. Not. An. FTM.**

Eli glared at the 'Welcome to Iceland' sign for what seemed like years. Only, to him, it said 'Welcome to Hell'. A perky brunette approached Eli.

"Hey! What's a handsome kid like you doin' in Iceland?" she asked, snapping her gum.

"I had to run away, and nobody would look in Iceland." Eli explained in a lethal tone. The girl got closer.

"Are you a...vampire?" she asked in a low whisper. Eli just nodded. She grinned.

"Same. Only I felt so terrible about killing people, so I switched to oil." She explained. Eli opened his mouth.

"Oil?" he asked. She nodded.

"Petroleum oil. Works likea charm, I can't drink blood anymore. Plus, oil tastes ten times better." she said giddily.

"So...oil, works as a substitute for blood?" Eli confirmed. She nodded, winking and walking away.

**Meanwhile, in Toronto...**

"So he just left? What an ass." Drew said, wrapping his arm around Alli. Clare sighed.

"I guess he had a reason." Clare defended, tucking into her oversized sweatshirt. Alli stood up.

"Yeah, 'cause he's a jerk!" Alli shouted. Bianca walked by.

"Cool it." She hissed, laughing and touching fists with Fitz. They walked away, snickering.

"Jerks." Clare muttered under her breath.

"And yet, you think Eli is like, innocent." Adam said ubelievingly. Clare smoothed her hair.

"Look, I'm fine, I'm better off." Clare assured. Adam wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, if you're ever not okay, I'm here." Adam said. Drew grunted, leaning over to Adam.

"You so love her." he whispered, making sure Clare and Alli were deep in gossip. Adam blushed.

"So?" Adam whispered back. Drew laughed.

"So, ask her out!" he said. Adam looked to her, and nodded, smiling when she looked at him.

"Okay, well I have to go study, Perino is dropping pop quizzes like nobody's damned business." Clare complained, gathering her books. Adam stood up.

"Yeah, same. I'll walk with you." Adam offered nicely. They walked off to class, and Adam took her books.

"Thanks." Clare said softly. Adam shrugged.

"So, after school, wanna like, go see a movie or something?" Adam asked boldly. Clare frowned a bit. She hadn't really liked Adam, but she needed to take Eli off her mind.

"Sounds good, see you then." she said. To seal the deal, she kissed him. He blushed and started towards his locker. Drew held his shoulder and dragged him to the bathroom.

"You know she still likes Eli. You're gonna be a rebound." Drew admonished. Adam tapped his chin.

"Then why is it that you told me to ask her out?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"Or...maybe that's why she kissed me..." Adam retorted hastily. Drew softened.

"Look. Alli said there's a good chance she still likes Eli. If you get hurt, don't come crawling to me." Drew said flatly, walking away.

**Meanwhile, in Iceland...**

Eli sat on his hotel bed, drinking oil. That lady was right, it was much better than blood. Feeling bored, he decided to read minds.

_Okay...so I'll wear the black shoes with the purple dress? No no no, the black shoes with the black and white dress, oh, and the black hoops._

Typical Alli to be planning outfits during Algebra class.

_Okay, that girl's a nine, seven, ugh, four, and hello, Mrs. Ten!_

Eli rolled his eyes. Leave that to Drew. He couldn't help himself but listen to Clare.

_Okay ab+9+c...ugh, maybe I should cancel? It's not fair to Adam, I still like Eli. Maybe if I sleep with Adam, that will go away..._

Eli heard enough. He had to go home. He called his sister.

"Hey, Eli! Mom said I need a name. What about Charlotte?" she said.

"Never mind that. I have to come home, and I need you to stall a date."

"Explain, please?" 'Charlotte' said.

"Well, I left, so I wouldn't be attracted to Clare's blood. But some girl in Iceland told me that oil works just as well, and it does. So now, I can come back, but Clare has a date with Adam, and she wants to sleep with him so that she won't like me anymore." Eli panted. Charlotte squeaked.

"I'm on it!" she screeched, hanging up.

**Toronto...**

Charlotte flipped open her phone. A text from Eli lit up the screen.

_Okay, so get Clare away from Adam, you might need Alli's help._

She rolled her eyes. Charlotte Goldsworthy definitely did not need help. The name 'Alli' could help, though. But she had a better idea. Attached to the text was a picture of Clare, so she knew where to find her.

Within a thirty second viscinity, Charlotte spotted her. She teased her hair, making it messy and dabbed water into her eyes, to make her look distraught.

"Help! My cousin Adam is gone! Help me find him!" Charlotte shouted, gripping her hair. Clare gasped.

"Okay, we'll go find him. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Clare said.

"Yeah...I hope." Charlotte said, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I made it unclear. I don't feel like saying, because I'll put it in a future chapter, but she did have a name, buuut it isn't Charlotte. oooh.**

**Reviews, or no Santa Claus. Or cookies, or global warming.**

**Enjoyyy!**

"He said he'd be b-back in time to get ready for his date. H-he said he didn't want her t-to feel bad." Charlotte trembled fakingly. Clare patted her shoulder.

"Wait, didn't want her to feel bad?" Clare asked. Charlotte nodded.

"He said he caught her flirting, and needed a um...a girlfriend." Charlotte fibbed, feeling no guilt whatsoever. Clare's heart panged with hurt.

"I guess that's fine. I'm still hung up on my ex." Clare explained. Charlotte's mouth blurted involuntarily.

"You mean, Eli?" Charlotte asked.

"How...do you know that?" Clare asked. Charlotte coughed.

"I don't." she squeaked. Clare laughed, and grabbed her arm, flinching at it's low temperature.

"Your arm...it's freezing. Are you-" Clare started.

"Eli's sister. He made me stall your date, I don't know Adam, and I made it up. Eli's coming back." Charlotte said.

"Okay send him this message please. Tell him to pick a place, here, or wherever the hell he went because I don't want him to keep putting me through shit. No hard feelings with me and you though, okay?" Clare requested lightly. Charlotte smiled.

"Technically, I'm thirteen, but I'm really four hundred and nine. And I could definitely use a friend." Charlotte said, grinning. Clare checked her watch.

"So, I'm no genius when it comes to dates, but uh, I think you're screwed." Charlotte pointed out. Clare laughed and shrugged.

"Eli tells me vampires either fly or read minds. Which one do you?" Clare asked. Charlotte chewed her lip.

"Um...neither. Eli left out the fact that there are some exceptions, but rare ones, that only one person, er, vampire, can do. My Aunt Nina can turn invisible, her son can detach his own body parts. But I, on the other hand, can change the color of my eyes." Charlotte explained proudly. Clare gasped.

"Serioulsy?" she exclaimed. She watched, as Charlotte focused in on the air, as her eyes turned from their former red hue, to icy grey, to dark blue, to lavender. Clare smiled in amazement.

"That is so cool! How often do you do that?" Clare asked. Charlotte thought this over.

"Only when my emotion changes." Charlotte said. Clare backed up.

"Does red mean angry?" Clare asked nervously. Charlotte chuckled.

"No, black does. Blue is sad, yellow is happy, green is nervous, and well, red is normal. I hardly ever use green." Charlotte joked, brushing her shoulder in a mock jock kind of way. Clare laughed.

"So uh, hate to put a damper on things, but when is Eli coming back?" Clare asked, fiddling with her purity ring. Charlotte sighed.

"Next week, I think?" Charlotte guessed reluctantly. Clare smiled.

"Well, I should get home, I'll deliver your message to Eli. Expect one back." Charlotte said, waving and walking home. Her phone buzzed about half a mile up the street.

"Hello?" Charlotte said.

"I heard your thoughts, you were talking to Clare what did she say?" Eli said quickly, though Charlotte caught it all.

"She said, and I quote, 'Pick a place, here or wherever the hell you went because I don't want you putting me through shit.'" Charlotte quoted. Eli drew a breath through his cheeks.

"Rough. I'll come home tomorrow." Eli said. Charlotte smiled.

"How are you going to-" Eli cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell Clare. Did she go on her date?" Eli asked. Charlotte frowned.

"No, but a conversation tomorrow will ensue." Charlotte said sadly. Eli sighed.

"Okay, tell Clare I'll be home tonight and to unlock her window." Eli rushed.

"Eli, I doubt she's gonna take it." Charlotte stated. Eli breathed loudly.

"I'm desperate Sa- I mean, Charlotte." Eli said loudly. Charlotte sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Don't get your hopes up, though." she sighed, shutting her phone. She logged onto ooVoo and chatted Clare.

"Hey, how'd you get my screen name?" Clare asked, grinning.

"Never mind that, Eli is coming back _tonight_." Charlotte panted. Clare dropped her jaw and smiled.

"Seriously? Is he gonna stay?" Clare asked. Charlotte nodded.

"He better, or I'm killing his skinny little ass." Charlotte threatened darkly. Clare scowled.

"Language!" she hollered. Charlotte put her hands up in defense.

"Anyways, keep your window unlocked." Charlotte said, winking and clicking out of the chat session. Clare smiled and closed her laptop. Her smile faded as fingers tapped on her window. She bit her bottom lip and unlocked her window, saying one thing.

"Eli." He smiled.

"Clare. Hey." he said, enveloping her small frame in his bigger one.

"Where'd you even go?" Clare said against his neck. He laughed lightly, tousling her hair.

"Iceland." Eli said simply. Clare smiled and pulled out of his grip.

"Why Iceland?" Clare asked. Eli smirked.

"Why not?" Eli shrugged. Clare laughed lightly and nervously.

"I'm sorry, I just. After you cut yourself on the key, I wanted to make sure I was stable. And some girl in Iceland-" Clare held her hand up.

"Are you dating her?" she said lowly. He shook his head, continuing his story.

"She told me that oil serves as blood, I don't even like blood anymore. I'm like, cured." Eli said happily. Clare grinned.

"I'm proud of you, Eli." Clare said. Eli backed Clare up against the wall.

"So...is it safe for me to assume that we are...dating?" Eli asked, leaning his hand on the wall, arching over Clare.

"Does this answer your question?" Clare asked, hesitating. Just when Eli was about to question her, she grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him.

**Gotta love a vampire moment. Reviews!**


	7. REVIEWS!

**I need more reviewwwsssssss! Or no Santa Claus!**

**I'll even give you a sneak peak! IN SPANISH (spanish translations credited to towriteloveonherarms24)**

**"Yo no tiene nada. A excepcion tu." **

**Heh heh hoorf. FAIL. I'm not even sure what that means...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, now I mean business. I need 8 reviews before I can start a new chapter. I accept duplicates, and enjoy the chapter. :) (heart)**

Adam glared enviously at Eli, who was currently kissing the girl of his dreams, Clare. He wanted Clare, and Eli wasn't right for her. He wasn't as good as Adam. Adam lurked around, waiting for Eli to leave. When he did, Adam sped up to Clare.

"Hey, Clare! Are you like, dating Eli?" Adam asked. Clare nodded and blushed. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Poor thing. I hear he and Jenna are pretty snug, too. They got intimate yesterday, and I hear it wasn't the first time." Adam lied. Clare's eyes glassed over.

"You're lying." Clare whispered. He shook his head.

"I wish I was." Adam said smugly, turning on his heel. Clare ran home, sobbing everytime Eli crossed her mind.

_Eli cheated on me. Adam told me so._ Clare texted Alli.

_:O OMG, I hate him. I'm coming over, we are having a 'Makeover Slash Move On' night, at your place. I'll be there as fast as fifty nine inches can go while wearing heels. :) _She replied. Clare smiled.

She always knew how to cheer Clare up. When K.C broke up with her, they threw a beach party that summer, inviting any cute guys they picked up at the beach that day. Alli came over within five minutes, breathing heavily. Clare hugged her, recognizing the Victoria's Secret perfume Clare had gotten her.

"So what's first? Chat Roulette or total makeover?" Alli asked. Clare widened her eyes.

"Chat Roulette. Only I look like hell, so can we stick to the non-video chat?" Clare requested. Alli nodded.

Chat Roulette was fairly interesting, with two people claiming to be under the age of nine, four claiming to be 'stoned like nobody's business', and one link to dirty pictures.

"Well, that was colorful." Clare said, sounding like a prude. Alli shrugged.

"Okay, next, makeovers. You need to let Eli know not to screw with you, because with the help of your fashionable prodigy best friend, you can be hot as shit." Alli explained, pulling a huge bag out from behind her. Clare laughed.

"You ready to go from pretty to hot?" Alli squealed. Clare sighed, and nodded. Alli clapped her hands, dabbing a concealer onto Clare's porcelain skin.

"Okay, that's almost like the stage makeup, so your face will never look shiny, no matter what." Alli said, absorbed in the eyeliner she was sharpening. She dragged it over Clare's eyelid, several times. Alli stepped back to examine her work.

"You look freaking amazing!" Alli complimented. Clare smiled, looking in the mirror. She looked completely different, and fake, almost. But Clare only focused on her image of Eli's face when he saw her, and knew she wasn't his anymore.

"Okay, outfits!" Alli sang. She pulled out an outfit, shoving it into Clare's hands.

"Go!" Alli screeched. Clare ran into the bathroom, trying it on. She walked out, feeling like a new person. Alli had chosen a black, cleavage revealing corset, with fuschia ribbons that criss-crossed from the ribs, all the way to make a halter strap. Paired with skinny jeans and black stiletto boots, Clare felt gorgeous. Alli covered her mouth, taking a picture.

"Alli!" Clare scolded. Alli raised her hands in defense.

"Aw, c'mon Clare you look amazing!" Alli screamed. Clare tried to pull up the corset to reveal less cleavage, but Alli stopped her.

"C'mon you have to big of boobs to be hiding them! Let the puppies go out for a run!" Alli teased. Clare rolled her eyes, whipping a pillow at her. Somebody knocked at the door around seven o'clock. Clare peered in the peephole.

"Eli." she said, so Alli could hear. Alli smiled.

"Show him what you're made of." Alli stated. Clare opened the door, raising her chest. Eli examined her.

"Clare, you look-" she cut him off, with a fake, yet stunning smile.

"Screw you." she barked boldly, closing the door. Alli smiled.

_She's packed in her box, and ready to go._

_Don't assume her innocence, she's looking for a show._

"I'm proud of you. Now let's watch a movie." Alli suggested. Clare shook her head.

"How about...truth or dare, instead." Clare insisted. Alli smiled.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Alli asked. Of course, new Clare picked Dare.

"I dare you to...make out with Drew tomorrow." Clare opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay. But aren't you guys dating?" Clare asked. Alli shook her head. Not wanting to hear hours of complaint, Clare decided to drop it.

"Sure, just one thing, though." Clare said, pulling out her phone to text Eli.

_Sorry if I'm interrupting you and Jenna, but just wanted to let you know. We're done._

Clare smiled triumphantly. Alli narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"What did you do?" Alli asked. Clare grinned.

"Something that needed to be done." Clare responded.

**Fight the power, bra. I'm so very disturbed by new Clare. And if it was confusing, Eli didn't really cheat on Clare, Adam lied. and ADAM IS NOT AN FTM IN THIS.**

**Just saying, it might come in handy later. He is VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY OOC in the story. Oops.. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woaah. O_O 40 comments. This may be a stretch, but can we do 50? Never mind, just comment if you like it, thats all. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Clare took her eye pencil, outlining in spots that didn't look slutty enough. She smiled, showing her white pearls peeking through her wine colored lips.

"Clare, you want me to drive you to school?" Randall called from downstairs. Clare rejected, and slowly strutted down the stairs.

"Bye dad!" she said, fleeing before he could question her. On her way to school, she saw Eli's hearse pass her, so she jumped behind a bush. Charlotte approached her as she fixed her hair.

"What did he do?" Charlotte asked. Clare sniffled.

"More like who." she retorted. Charlotte gasped.

"Do I have permission to jam a tampon up his-" Charlotte threatened. Clare stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I'll just...ignore him." Clare said, chewing her lip. Charlotte scoffed, but said nothing. They walked the rest of the way in silence, both deep in thought. Charlotte, thinking about what to do, Clare focusing on how to get Drew to make out with her. In the hallway, feeling as if she had no other way to go, Clare lightly pulled Drew into the janitor's closet. He frowned.

"Hey Clare, what's up?" Drew asked impatiently. Clare smiled defiantly when his eyes traveled to her low-cut shirt. Without answering, she pulled him into a lustful, meaningless kiss. Five minutes later, Drew came out, face flushed, heart racing, while Clare lacked emotion.

"See you around." Drew breathed, catching up with another girl. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Man-whore." she muttered, fixing her lipstick. She caught Eli's glance, and it was a disapproving one if she's ever seen. She just smiled evilly, continuing to her locker. Charlotte was waiting for her.

"Wow. That was cold." Charlotte said, sounding proud. Clare grinned.

"Guess I need to show him who's boss." Clare said, shrugging. Charlotte gasped.

"Never seen this side of you, _Saint Clare._" Charlotte teased. Clare rolled her eyes.

"Do me a favor, Charlotte. Go to your brother, make small talk, but say _nothing_ about me." Clare instructed. Charlotte nodded, taking mental note of what Clare had said. She walked over to Eli.

"Morning!" Charlotte greeted. Eli grunted.

"Why does Clare think I cheated on her?" Eli asked. Charlotte's eyes swung.

"No idea. Hey, remind me to check my email when I get home, I'm waiting on a Life or Death message." Charlotte lied. Eli opened his mouth, closed it, then reopened it.

"What are you doing here anyway? _You're thirteen._" Eli hissed. Charlotte shushed him.

"They boosted me up." she whispered. Eli nodded.

"Anyways, what's up with Clare? Tell me, because if you don't I'll just read your thoughts." Eli threatened. Charlotte sighed.

"One sec, alright?" Charlotte requested. Eli nodded. Charlotte rushed to Clare's locker, smiling.

"Eli wants to know." Charlotte said. Clare frowned.

"You can't tell him." Clare said, glaring.

"Might as well. If not, he can just read the thoughts." Charlotte sighed. Clare shooed her, as Charlotte went to go search for Eli.

"You should know!" Charlotte barked.

"And...what should I know?" Eli questioned. Charlotte scoffed.

"You slept with Jenna, and now Clare is dressing like a whore, and she made out with Eli!" Charlotte shouted. Eli's jaw dropped.

"I didn't sleep with Jenna! And she what?" Eli snapped. Charlotte coughed.

"I told you!" Charlotte hissed, walking away. Eli walked up to Drew, gripping his shoulder to turn him around.

"Yeah?" Drew spat. Eli clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You made out with Clare?" Eli barked. Drew shrugged smugly.

"You had sex with Jenna." Drew stated sarcastically.

"No, I didn't." Eli groaned.

"Look, who told you that?" Eli muttered. Drew chuckled.

"Adam, and if you want to know who made that up, it was Adam too. He likes Clare, and not so much you, especially since you and Clare were dating." Drew said, cackling. Eli rolled his eyes.

**Meanwhile with Clareeee...**

"I'm telling you, Adam made it up!" Alli shouted. Jenna nodded.

"Seriously?" Clare asked, her voice broken. Jenna rubbed her shoulder.

"Of course, Clarebear. I promise, I wouldn't do that to you. Not again." Jenna assured. Clare looked up, smiling ever so slightly.

"Promise?" Clare croaked. Jenna nodded.

"Clare, I already regret taking the first one. I mean, I've got a kid now. And I'm sixteen." Jenna squeaked. Clare sniffled, laughing.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go find Eli. Talk to you later." Clare said, getting up. Eli was sitting by the J.T Yorke Memorial. She ran up to him, her heels clicking.

"Eli, I know you didn't do it." she rushed. He smirked, standing up.

"I'm sorry." Clare said, pouting slightly.

"For what?" Eli asked. Clare drew in a huge breath.

"For giving you the cold shoulder, and making out with Drew, and slamming the door in your face." she said, smiling. Eli returned it, rubbing his nose.

"You did hit my nose." Eli joked. Clare pressed her lips to it.

"Does that make it better?" Clare asked in a high pitched voice. Eli smiled.

"Only a little." he said, ducking down to her lips. Their lips moved in sync, his hands wrapped around her waist tightly. Eli pulled away, smirking. He played with a curly strand of her hair.

"Is this my punishment?" Eli purred. Clare grinned.

"Mhm, or at least it was supposed to be." Clare explained. Eli smirked.

"Feel free to punish me anytime. Where'd you even get those clothes?" Eli asked. Clare laughed lightly.

"My sister's room." Clare stated. Leave it to Darcy to have three closets full of racy clothing.

"Remind me to thank your sister some time, okay?" Eli suggested. Clare nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

**THE END!**

**Do you guys want a sequel? If you want a sequel, I need alottt more reviews. :)**


	10. Thank Youu!

**Heeeey!**

**I just wanted to let you guys know, there is a sequel in progress in my docs.**

**I also wanted to thank you guys. I get alot of love and support from you, which is part of the reason I loved 2010 so muchh, so thank you. :)**


End file.
